


扬汤止沸

by Notus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notus/pseuds/Notus
Summary: *无逻辑的安鸡和维达一起搞吃沙王
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	扬汤止沸

**Author's Note:**

> *无逻辑的安鸡和维达一起搞吃沙王

人会因为已经失去的东西痛苦不已，又在它再度出现时拼命逃离，因为它会让当下的自己陷入虚无的假想：倘使拥有交换的权利，我能够付出一切来换取这场交易。

 _是什么让我屈服了？_ 欧比旺盯着屋外最后一丝夕阳被沙海吞没，允许维达将手探进他的里衣。黑武士的皮质手套覆着一层陌生的湿冷的潮气，它们侵入他胸口不见天日的皮肤，像是在梳理那些倒张的逆鳞。欧比旺此刻背对着他，维达比那时还要高出一些，原因是皇帝为他换上的义肢和盔甲，他几乎站在他的阴影里。 _我不喜欢这些。_ 欧比旺痛苦地想，后背触碰到维达胸口的呼吸装置。 _它们提醒着我那些我永不愿再想起的事，包括他做了什么，包括我对他做了什么。_

他太轻易地妥协了。因为正对着他的那个年轻的安纳金矮下身子仰望着他，他不知道这是一个原力的幻象，或是拥有安纳金基因序列的克隆体。当安纳金和维达一同来到他的面前，打碎的镜子碎片交叠相对，折射出千万个安纳金和维达，他们异口同声，叫他从前的名字： _欧比旺。_

安纳金望着他，从更深的阴影中升起面孔亲吻他，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，鼻尖碰着鼻尖。与此同时，为黑武士维持生命的呼吸机在欧比旺耳边规律地吐息。绝地感到头晕目眩，膝盖发软，所幸维达的另一只手还紧紧箍着他的腰。安纳金柔软的金发像一捧没有温度的阳光，他抚摸它，抓住它，心中觉得温暖，又不会被烫伤。而维达冰冷的盔甲却快要把他融化了。

欧比旺觉得由内向外，维达用手触摸过的地方从内脏开始融化，仿佛穆斯塔法的岩浆顺着脊骨逆流回大脑，轰然间弥散开一片高热的蒸汽。安纳金在他彻底缺氧前与他分离，又恋恋不舍地吮吸几下他嘴角的水痕，盯着他湿润泛红的双唇吃吃地笑。

一切与过去别无二致，如同发生在昨日，当脑海中混沌一片，时间也会像一块凝固的琼脂。他们是同一个人，他们有着相同的信息素，安纳金是一团壁炉里的炭火，而维达则更不容拒绝，它们将欧比旺无情地包裹起来，绝地在溺亡的边缘挣扎，瘫软在黑武士怀里，大汗淋漓，后穴濡湿，如同一条拧不干的毛巾，湿湿嗒嗒地往外滴着水。塔图因太过干燥，欧比旺迷迷糊糊地想，他会像一株植物一样脱水而死。

但他们不是同一个人。他们中的一个用毫无感情的合成音称呼他“欧比旺”，机械手指隔着皮革揉捏他胸前两点挺立的乳尖；另一个蹲在他身前，舌尖在他半勃的性器顶端画出一个圈，然后抬眼湿漉漉地叫他“Master”。

欧比旺的眼睛半阖着，看到蜡烛淌出红色的眼泪，神庙的铁像锈迹斑斑，一场暴雨洗出一片赤红。学徒时他被异星人抓住，它们尖利的手指划破他胸前的衣服，将胸口揉按得红肿破皮。他被信息素冲得神志不清，发抖，扭动，流出眼泪，不记得自己说了什么话。一个人的阴茎在他嘴边磨蹭，另一个人掰开他的腿根，将几根手指一起捅进已经湿软的穴口。在一切还没有真的开始前，那些挤挨着他的高温动物忽然消失了，他被人扶起，一剂药打进胳膊，然后慢慢昏睡过去。

欧比旺一直记得这些，只是奎刚没有提起，他也没有提起。他害怕失神让自己陷入相同的处境，但原力中熟悉的气息包裹着他，那的确是安纳金，曾经是安纳金。

命运的电光就在他四周闪烁，他整个的身心都沉浸在暴风雨里面。他故意地去犯过造孽，亵渎神物，因为他喜欢这样做。[1]维达故意不用原力去支撑他，让欧比旺变成一株寄生植物，尽情地向他靠近、下陷、合二为一。他的一只手穿过肋下绕行过绝地的前胸，某一次他也是如此让欧比旺免于坠机的伤害，绝地双手反扣着他的手臂，如同在汪洋中紧抱着一根浮木。维达两指并拢挤进他湿淋淋的后穴，弓起指节顶弄着柔软的内壁，被刺激的蚌肉不自觉地收缩，吐出更多湿滑的黏液。欧比旺仰起脖子，像被捕的鹿一样顺从，信息素从断崖边流泻而下，头歪倒在维达的臂弯，胸骨被勒得发痛，身体几欲瘫软下来。

然而安纳金双手死死卡着他的胯骨。欧比旺的信息素一直浅淡，从前安纳金会把脸埋在他颈侧拱来拱去，吮吸凸起的腺体；而现在安纳金的双唇轻柔地包裹起了他的性器，那感觉太好了，他将脸低埋下去呜咽着，生理的愉悦，心理的痛苦，痛苦和羞耻，让他抖如筛糠，同时渴望寻求更多的慰藉。维达轻易地塞进第三根手指，在里面规律地搅动，皮革的缝线擦过敏感的内壁，让欧比旺难耐地扭动身体，发出低哑的呻吟。

他的动作引来安纳金的不满，男孩在他的臀瓣上掐了一把以作警示，继续舔弄他的分身。安纳金的活计算不上绝佳，但他觉得很快就要到达临界点，因为那是安纳金。他看不到安纳金的脸，是对这个场景的想象在出卖他的欲念。 _我应该为自己感到羞愧。_ 欧比旺对自己说， _但是我没有，我在拼命地挽留。_ 身后维达的手指开始抽插，每一次都锚进更深的地方，带出淫靡的水声，前后双倍的快感冲上大脑，欧比旺颤抖着绞尽后穴，忍不住一个挺身，安纳金措手不及地被顶了一个深喉，反射性地咽呕了几下，喉管的收缩让欧比旺更加难以招架。他急促地呼吸，呻吟拔高了一个音调，双腿像被抽掉了骨头般即将软倒。

安纳金在他射出来前放开了他，维达也撤出了自己的手指。黑武士轻易动念用原力使他免于狼狈地摔倒在地，而后让欧比旺跪趴在地上，自己同样矮下身让阴茎抵在已经被手指操开的穴口处。安纳金则揽着欧比旺无力的上半身，高潮余韵未退让绝地眼中水雾缭绕，无意识地靠近年轻天行者的胸膛。

维达扶住欧比旺的腰，相比于刚才指奸的循序渐进——那更像是一种无聊等待时的游戏，他的阴茎进入时拥有与身份等同的不容置喙的强硬。 _还记得我吗，老家伙。_ 他挺身将自己整个没入其中，不等绝地适应过来便开始规律地冲撞。欧比旺的呼吸哽在喉间，巨大的酸胀感将眼泪逼出眼角，他张着嘴大口喘息，泪水和涎水胡乱地沾在安纳金的衣角上。

欧比旺应该有些日子没有修剪过他的头发，他脑后的头发总是长得快，软软地覆在脖颈上。他在当学徒的时候，欧比旺蓄着这种发型。安纳金拨开欧比旺汗湿的额发，落了一个温柔的吻在他的额头，庄重地称呼， _Master_ 。维达抬头与他有一瞬间的对视，似乎不满天行者的挑衅，加快了进出的频率，整根抽出又整根捅入，顶撞着狭窄的生殖腔入口。欧比旺的呻吟被撞得支离破碎，身体趴伏下来，来回蹭过安纳金的下腹。

天行者挑了挑眉，此时维达停下了动作，揽着欧比旺的腰将他上身抱起，他们跪坐在地上胸背相贴，维达将他完全笼罩在黑色的披风下，性器趁势以另一个角度顶向最深处。欧比旺全身一僵，张着嘴发不出一点声音，安纳金能够清楚地看到他瑟缩的小腹，似乎被顶出一个隐约的形状，耻毛被精液濡湿，双腿间一片狼藉。他望着欧比旺失神的表情快速地撸动自己的性器，直到它在掌心拥有挺立的雏形。

 _该轮到我了，Master。_ 现在安纳金变成了循循善诱的那一个，人类的那只手梳理着欧比旺脑后的头发，将他拉向自己的鼠蹊部。绝地被本能驱使被情欲支配，而仅剩的理智的那部分让他顺从地吞下男孩的阴茎，避开牙齿的磕碰，用舌头画圈舔舐那些皱褶。安纳金发出一声满足的喟叹，绝地的技术出人意料得好，相比之下他刚才的口活稚嫩得像是小孩在吮吸糖果。 _你从前就是这样帮我的。_ 维达说这话的时候凑在欧比旺的耳边，却看着安纳金。他重新开始顶弄起来，幅度不大，以免绝地在两头照顾不周。欧比旺的身体随着温和的海浪起伏颠簸，从鼻子里发出闷闷的轻哼，湿润的双唇裹着安纳金的分身深入浅出。

等他适应了这种节奏，维达重新加大挺动的幅度。欧比旺作为一个Omega已经并不年轻，生育系统也随之退化，维达的每一下挺动都撞上脆弱的生殖腔，体腔的疼痛让绝地眼眶湿润，颤抖着嘴唇发出哽咽的呻吟。安纳金因为他之前的吞吐已经快要到达高潮，这时维达加大力道一个挺身，安纳金顺势将性器顶到深处，他抓着欧比旺的头发，他们同时将精液灌入他的身体。

欧比旺在氧气重新流向肺部时开始拼命地呛咳起来。塔图因的空气也变得潮湿，来路不明的爱意在其中涌动。维达暂时退出他的身体，和安纳金交换了方位。年轻的天行者代替维达拥抱他，从身后探出毛绒绒的脑袋亲吻他的颈侧和耳垂，湿热的气息扑向他的耳廓，低声说着 **爱** 。

神创造爱的时候赋予它太多附属品，爱可以轻易地和恨相连，可以永恒不灭也可以转瞬即逝，爱像一座玻璃山一样向他崩裂，爱将他置入这种境地。欧比旺第一次觉得心脏在如此艰难地搏动，是因为在这一切后他仍然爱他。安纳金或者维达。

安纳金将他的下身抬起一些，性器送入他操开的后穴，维达架起他的双腿，再一次顶在入口处。

当穷尽爱意，性会变得像熔炉一样炙热。

他们以一秒的时差滞后一进一出，在作出预先告知时异口同声“我们”。欧比旺被巨大的酸胀和疼痛淹没，哭声盖过呻吟。维达的原力将他混沌的意识包裹，那里充斥着一团不稳定的粒子，等待最后将他点燃。维达戴着手套的机械双手握上他的手，十指相扣，像严丝合缝嵌扣的齿轮，将他推向那团无序的中央。当最后他们一同撞向深处，安纳金俯身亲吻他的下颌。

像红巨星向外膨胀，内核急剧塌缩，最后点燃天体爆炸，星尘又组成新的星球。性爱是否也遵循同样的宇宙法则？

性爱如同一场核爆。

核爆过后万物化作尘埃。一瞥之下，记忆和思绪轰轰然一同并至，意识成为搅乱拂散的星尘，时间如坠迟暮凝固不前，重力倒置，生命在向上漂浮。一瞥间诸般纷纭并发眼底，他和安纳金重合的一生尽在其中。[2]

fin.

[1]引自《六人》第二章《唐璜的路》  
[2]改编自《你一生的故事》


End file.
